wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mroczne Mechanicum
Herezja jest subiektywnym określeniem - tylko wy, którzy żyjecie w strachu przed słusznym spojrzeniem Żelaznego Mesjasza, chcecie zaprzestania tego trudu. Na Jego imię - nigdy tego nie chcę ujrzeć! - Pater Machinae Doryblus, Techno Heretyk thumb|324px Mroczne Mechanicum (ang''. Dark Mechanicum''), czasem błędnie nazywane Mrocznym Mechanicus, to dawni słudzy Omnizjasza, którzy porzucili doktryny Marsa i zaczęli oddawać cześć Mrocznym Bóstwom Chaosu. Podczas gdy Adeptus Mechanicus mają wiele świętych rytuałów i działają zgodnie z restrykcyjnym prawem Omnizjasza, mroczni adepci starają się poznawać nowe drogi do połączenia ciała z technologią i bez żadnych skrupułów dopuszczają się bluźnierczych działań w oczach ich lojalistycznych braci. Historia Herezja Mroczne Mechanicus miało swoje początki w Trzydziestym Pierwszym Tysiącleciu, kiedy to doszło do zdrady Mistrza Wojny, Horusa Lupercala i w konsekwencji wojny domowej znanej w historii jako Herezja Horusa. Agentom Horusa udało się przekonać wielu z Magosów, że Imperator ich oszukał - nie był Omnizjaszem (co nie było bardzo trudne) i prawdziwy Bóg Maszyny miał być uwięziony pod piaskami czerwonej planety. W konsekwencji tego wydarzenia doszło do podziału na Zdrajców i Lojalistów - niemal połowa sił Imperium dołączyła do Arcyzdrajcy, w tym znaczna część sługów Omnizjasza. Na Marsie doszło do również do konfliktu i ostatecznie miała miejsce tzw. Schizma Marsa. Przywódca Mechanicus, Fabrykator Generalny Kelbor-Hal ogłosił poparcie dla Mistrza Wojny i w ten sposób wywołał falę wydarzeń, które miały bardzo znaczący wpływ na wojnę. Olbrzymia rzesza cybernetycznych wojowników i kapłanów obróciła się wobec tych, których wcześniej sami nazywali braćmi. Gdy doszło do ucieczki sił Zdradzieckich Legionów w głąb Oka Grozy, ci z renegackich Tech-Kapłanów, którzy przeżyli, w tym sam Kelbor-Hal, wycofali się wraz z nimi i dali początek Mrocznemu Mechanicum. Od tego czasu zaspokajali swoją nieludzką ciekawość na tysiące nikczemnych sposobów, łącząc ciało i stal z mocami Chaosu, aby stworzyć swoje własne legiony machin wojennych. To właśnie słudzy Mrocznego Mechanicus odpowiedzialni są za produkcję pancerzy, broni, wielkich maszyn bojowych opanowanych przez Demony a nawet okrętów dla armii Chaosu. Bez nich owe nie byłyby w stanie rywalizować z siłami Imperium. Mroczne Rytuały Tygrysich Oczu thumb|left|270px trakcie pierwszych dni Herezji powoli jasnym stawało się, że ziarno zdrady zakiełkowało i niczym pożar ogarnęło całe Imperium. Niemal połowa sił zbrojnych Imperatora dołączyła do Jego ukochanego syna. Nie tyczyło się to tylko sił Astartes, lecz i Armii Imperialnej (w tym elitarnych sił Solar Aquilia), Secutarii i Skitarii, Rycerzy i sił potężnych Legionów Tytanów. Zwłaszcza te ostatnie, symbol potęgi Mechanicus, miał olbrzymi wpływ na losy wielu kampanii i jak się okazało również wówczas te boskie maszyny zebrały potworne żniwa na polach bitew całej galaktyki. Do najważniejszych Legio związanymi z powstaniem Mrocznego Mechanicum, były Tygrysie Oczy, czyli Legio Fureans. Incaladionńskie Mechanicum było położone daleko od wpływów Marsa. Ci wojowniczy Tech-kapłani z dużą starannością zapewniali sobie lojalność okolicznych, pomniejszych Światów-Kuźni, które musiały być samowystarczalne - same miały bronić swoich ziem przed złowrogimi rabusiami i Xenos. Ataki tych ostatnich spowodowało odkrycie niecodziennych technologii i powstania rozległych, ufortyfikowanych cytadel, które dominowały i chroniły najbogatsze w minerały tereny oraz bogate w algi morza, podczas gdy świątynie-kuźnie były ukryte kilometry pod skorupą planety. Incaladianie również szybko pozyskali dodatkową siłę ludzką poprzez rajdy na pobliskie dzikie światy (ang. Feral Worlds) i zabierali z nich tubylców. W rezultacie, barbarzyńskie wierzenia i kultura dzikusów powoli infekowała i doprowadzała do schizmy pośród wyznawców Kultu Maszyny w Mechanicum na Incaladion. W efekcie znacznego wpływu dzikich mieszkańców z okolic Incalodionu oraz heretyckim praktykom, Legio dało początek pierwszym mrocznym rytuałom Mrocznego Mechanicum. Czasy Obecne thumb|400px|Spotkanie kuzynówOtwarcie Wielkiej Wyrwy doprowadziło do rozdarcia Galaktyki na dwie części. Siły Chaosu przebiły się przez Cadię i rozpoczęły podbój Imperium Nihilus. Na piekielnych okrętach, upadli Tech-Kapłani Mrocznego Mechanicum wyślizgnęli się ze swoich Piekielnych Kuźni, by przeszukać rozpadające się Imperium w poszukiwaniu starożytnej archeotechnologii, szukając brakujących elementów, aby ukończyć bezbożną broń wojenną grozy, której nie widzianano od czasów Ery Technologi. W okolicy samego Oka Terroru, w Sektor Stygius, siły Mrocznego Mechanicum wsparły Legiony Tzeentcha w podboju. Bóg Chasou zazdrościł sukcesów braci i chciał zdobyć cały sektor. Pod samym Magnusem Czerwonym, podczas wojny o Dhobash, '''służyło mu aż sześć Legionów, a z kolei na '''Prismata, gdzie trwały rytauły ku czci Zmieniającego Ścieżki, obecne były trzy Legiony. Funkcje thumb|left|320px|Sługa Mrocznego MechanicumDawni poplecznicy Marsa są twórcami wielu cennych maszyn w służbie sił Chaosu i tworzą broń dla licznych legionów ich sług. Aby to osiągnąć, Heretecy starają się szukać zaginionych technologii, zgłębiają dotychczas zakazane arkana Mrocznej wiedzy i stale starają się łączyć zalety Spaczni i samej technologii. Nie boją się używać tego, co wcześniej stworzyli Xenos i nawet udaje im się od czasu do czasu dokonać odkrycia nowych urządzeń, maszyn czy ulepszeń. W tworach tych zdrajców nie ma tzw. Ducha Maszyny, lecz istoty bardziej złośliwe i nieprzewidywalne - Demony. Owe jednak pożądać mogą krwii i jeśli nie otrzymają odpowiedniej ilości ofiar, to zabiorą życie swoich strażników, załodze a nawet opiekujących się maszynami Heretekom. Często Demoniczne Maszyny na polu walki zdradziecko atakują swoich panów, czyni to z nich najważniejszego a zarazem najniebezpieczniejszego sojusznika. Słudzy Mrocznego Mechanicum zdolni są do wzmacniania urządzeń mocą bezpośrednio pochodzącą z osnowy i kontrolowania jej dzięki wezwanym duchom. Potrafią wykorzystywać nabytą wiedzę, aby dokonywać transferu wspomnień a nawet próbować przechwycić i uwięzić dusze w swoich urządzeniach. Ich pęd do wiedzy przekłada się zwłaszcza w chęci do szukania rzeczy uważanych za mityczne bądź uznawane za od dawna stracone. Z każdym sukcesem ich głód ku wiedzy rośnie. Dosyć rzadko Heretek otrzymuje tytuł Księcia Demonów. Przeważnie sami stają się częścią swoich tworów, gdyż pod koniec niewiele pozostaje z nich samych - mają bowiem oni tendencję do zamieniania swoich organów na mechaniczne, najlepiej z symbolami Bogów Chaosu, licząc w ten sposób na ich błogosławieństwo. Jeśli jednak im się uda dołączenia w poczet demonicznego bractwa, to później rozprzestrzeniają swoje dotknięte spacznią urządzenia po Galaktyce. Słudzy Mrocznego Mechanicum porozumiewają się językiem Lingua Diabolis pomiędzy sobą. Dzięki użyciu Lingua Diabolis, Heretecy są podobno w stanie rozmawiać nie tylko z demonami i innymi predatorami Osnowy, ale i utrzymywać stały kontakt z samymi Bogami Chaosu. Mroczne Rzemiosło - Demoniczne Maszyny Wszystkie dusze, które zbierzesz. Wszystkie twoje łupy wojenne. By być Strażnikiem Kuźni. Lecz mała to cena za dar wam dany. - z Żelaznego Paktu thumb|400pxDemoniczne Maszyny są bestiami z żywego metalu, działającym nie dzięki technologi, lecz diabolicznym arkanom. Mają wiele form, od średnich robotów do prawdziwych behemotów i każda posiada przerażającą gamę śmiercionośnej broni, w większości nieznanej Kultowi Mechanicus. Pod stalową kopułą kryje się moc spaczni, nienaturalna, empiryczna i niekontrolowana potęga Immaterium. Te stworzenia kierowane są niezrozumiałą dla śmiertelników nienawiścią dla materialnego świata i dążą do wymordowania jego mieszkańców i zdobycia ich dusz. Nawet przyzywający je nie są bezpieczni i nierzadko są związane łańcuchem, gdyż swoich panów widzą tak samo, jak wrogów. Maszyny Demoniczne są produktem współpracy Czarnoksiężników, Mrocznych Apostołów i Kowali Spaczni lub Mrocznych Magos. Czarnoksiężnik używa zakazanych, mrocznych sztuk by przyzywać je do naszego świata i tworzyć portal, przez który można przyzwać Demona. Mroczny Apostoł musi dokonać paktu z Mrocznymi Siłami i związać owe do swojej woli, kontrolować przybycie tej istoty przez wcześniej stworzony portal. Z kolei Kowal ma za zadanie stworzenie mechanicznego nosiciela, naczynia, gdzie Demon będzie uwięziony i okuwa go łańcuchami tak, aby po wejściu w niego nie mógł uciec i rozpocząć rzezi swoich panów. Taki proces jest niezwykle kosztowny i każdy wymaga krwi niewinnych oraz inwokacji ku siłom, których śmiertelni sobie nie wyobrażają. Najbardziej narażeni są jednak ci, którzy biorą udział w rytuale, bowiem jeden błąd może nieść zgubę dla wszystkich. W najgorszym wypadku, Demon opęta jednego z trójcy biorącej udział w rytuale,co skutkuje wybuchem ciała i ogólnym potępieniem - dusza opętanego trafia poprzez fale spaczni ku nieznanym wymiarom, gdzie będzie pożywką dla drapieżników na całą wieczność. Demoniczne Maszyny (krótki spis): *Plugawiciel (ang. Defiler) *Piekielny Smok (ang. the Heldrake) *Ogniobies (ang. Forgefiend) *Miażdżybies (ang. Maulerfiend) *Rozdzieracz Dusz (ang. Soul Grinder) *Większy Mosiężny Skorpion Khorne'a (ang. Greater Blood Brass Scorpion of Khorne) *Krwawy Rzeźnik Khorne'a (ang,. Blood Slughterer of Khorne) *Transporter Broni Rapier Chaosu (ang. Chaos Rapier Weapons Carrier) *Decimator Chaosu (ang.'' Chaos Decimator'') *Dron Plagi (ang. Plauge Drones) *Olbrzym Plagi Nurgle'a (ang. Plauge Hulk of Nurgle) *Władca Czaszek (ang. Lord of Skull) *Pełzacz Jadu (ang. Venomcrawler) Organizacja i wierzenia Magos i Heretecy nie tworzą jednej, zwartej organizacji jak Adeptus Mechanicus. Istnieje za to szereg drobnych kryjówek i Kuźni, które rządzone są przez upadłych Magosów (albo nawet kilku), którzy będą na tyle potężni, aby zdominować kadry ich sług i zniewolić populacje, grupy zamieszkujące owe planety. Podobnie jak w przypadku Zdradzieckich Legionów, skorumpowani Tech-Kapłani walczą i prowadzą po między sobą wojny, co doprowadza nierzadko do dalszych rozłamów. Z powodu natury ich podziału, ci upadli Tech-Magosi nie mają centralnej władzy ani spójnej struktury przekonań. Z tego powodu, ich ideologia jest znacznie bardziej zróżnicowana niż u ich dawnych braci. Heretekowie mogą uważać Omnizjasza za fałszywego boga, czcić go jako część Niszczycielskich Mocy lub po prostu zignorować swoje dawne przekonania, aby skupić się na swoich badaniach. Piekielne Kuźnie - światy Mrocznego Mechanicum i jego słudzy Ścieżka Omnizjasza pozostawiła Ludzkość drżącą w mroku, nie zdolną do podążania ścieżką wiedzy. Przyswajając Spacznię, ujawniła się technologia, której prymitywy na Marsie nawet nie marzyli posiąść. '- Magos Caine' Mroczne Mechanicum odpowiada przede wszystkim za wyposażenie sił Chaosu i na tym skupia swoją uwagę. Siły Chaosu często dążą do podboju Światów-Kuźni, które później mogą zostać przemienione w tzw. Piekielne Kuźnie. Są one przeciwieństwem imperialnych światów Boga Maszyny, gdzie zamiast świętych symboli i oddania maszynom, widnieją bluźniercze znaki czaszek nabitych na włócznie i insygnia Bogów Chaosu. Z tych manufaktur, które wielkością dorównują olbrzymim miastom, bije ciągłe gorąco Spaczni. Składane codziennie tysiące ofiar powoduje, że cały czas dochodzi do powstawania kolejnych maszyn opanowanych przez duchy Immaterium. To właśnie tam powstają osławione Demoniczne Maszyny i to tam stacjonują potężne Tytany - najgroźniejsze pośród maszyn Chaosu. Inni słudzy w szeregach Mechanicum Heretic Adeptus Astartes Demoniczna furia uwięziona w powłoce z metalu i rzucona w galaktykę. Rzeknij mi, śmiertelniku - czy kiedykolwie widziałeś tak wspaniały widok? - Kowal Osnowy Vhostokh, Najazd na Diesos Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu korzystają bardzo chętnie z usług Mrocznych Kapłanów. Bardzo ważną rolę w siłach zbrojnych Legionów pełnią maszyny wojenne - zarówno te z czasów imperialnych, jak i nowe, demoniczne konstrukty. Za ich utrzymanie i ulepszanie odpowiedzialni są Kowale Spaczni, odpowiednicy Zbrojmistrzów lojalistycznych Astartes. Mroczna Cybernatica Legio Cybernetica może prześledzić swoje początki w czasach, gdy początkujący techno-słudzy eksperymentowali ze sztucznym życiem podczas Epoki Technologi. Co ciekawe, ci wcześni pionierzy nie tylko budowali ogromne zastępy automatonów, ale także dawali swoim dziełom dar niezależnej myśli. Ta decyzja kosztowała ich drogo, a resztę Ludzkości razem z nimi. Po strasznych konsekwencjach tamtych czasów przerażająca koncepcja Silica Animus została na zawsze zakazana, a jej twórcy zostali poddani excommunico fatalis, a jej zmartwychwstanie karane torturami, których końcem jest śmierć. Mimo to byli tacy, którzy wciąż tęsknili za taką armią i marzyli o możliwości udoskonalenia tych myślących maszyn. Zamiast tworzyć automaty z duszami ludzi, wielu recydywistów Tech-Kapłanów stworzyło maszyny nasycone animusem lojalnych bestii - lub, co gorsza, esencjami z empirium. To także miało katastrofalne konsekwencje... Powstała schizma została wykorzystana przez samego Horusa, gdy zdradził Imperatora. Jego spuścizną było Mroczne Mechanicum, którego członkowie robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby ożywić swoje maszyny. Wiele robotów późniejszych wzorów było skażonych ich związkiem z drapieżnymi maszynami w tym desperackim wieku. Tak więc zwierzęce zwory typu Thanatar, Castellax i Vorax są zapominanie dla wszystkich, oprócz najbardziej nieustraszonych i niezależnych światów kuźni, a o Mrocznym Mechanicum mówi się tylko szeptem. A jednak strach i mroczna legenda tych nie do powstrzymania armii robotów trwa. Questor Traitoris OTWÓRZ SWE SERCE NA NIENAWIŚĆ. OTWÓRZ SWÓJ UMYSŁ NA FURIĘ. OTWÓRZ SWĄ DUSZĘ DLA MROCZNYCH. NIE POZWÓL ABY PRZODKOWIE STALI MIĘDZY TOBĄ A OFEROWANĄ POTĘGĄ. SŁOŃCE ZASZŁO NAD EPOKĄ RYCERSKOŚCI, ZAŚ NOC KTÓRA NADEJDZIE NALEŻY DO TYCH Z SIŁĄ ZAPEWNIAJĄCĄ ICH PANOWANIE. - Kantyczka Wypaczonego Jestestwa, z Liber Idolator Rycerze Chaosu są bardzo groźnymi jednostkami i ustępują tylko thumb|400pxTytanom wielkością i siłą rażenia. Te olbrzymie maszyny służą, podobnie jak lojalistyczne, w formacjach znanych jako Domy Rycerskie (w tym przypadku określa się je Upadłymi), a one same dzielą się na Piekielne Domy (ang. Infernal Houses). Podobnie jak inni słudzy Mrocznego Mechanicum, Rycerze oddali się mrocznym siłom w trakcje Herezji Horusa. Niezliczona ilość światów-kuźni Mechanicum stanęły po stronie Horusa, podobnie jak wiele rycerskich domów, które przysięgły nieśmiertelną lojalność wobec tech-kapłanów tych światów. Gdy Mroczne Mechanicum coraz głębiej toczyło ich szeregi, tak samo Rycerze w ich służbie zostali skażeni przez Chaos. Rycerze z runami na swoich karapaksach maszerowali na wojnę wraz z Legionami Zdradzieckich Tytanów, wywołując dewastację w szeregach obrońców Imperium. Inne Upadłe Domy Rycerskie złożyły przysięgę Legionom Kosmicznych Marines, które zdradziły. Szlachta z tych domów postępowała zgodnie z własnymi kodeksami postępowania - służąc bez pytania i odpowiadając na wszystkie wezwania do wojny - i czyniąc to, postawiła się na drodze ku potępieniu. Upadłe Domy, pomimo zdrady, również tak jak ich odpowiednicy w Imperium bardzo duża wagę przywiązują do honoru wobec przysiąg, choć zdarza się częściej, by dochodziło do opuszczania Domu przez szlachciców, którzy mąceni przez szepty mrocznych istot lub przez czysty głód krwii wyruszają walczyć tam, gdzie będą mogli zaspokoić swoje żądze mordu. Podobnie jak w Imperium, Domy składają się ze Szlachciców (zwanych Upadłymi), służących im Idolatorów i stojącego na czele Wysokiego Króla. Inkwizytorzy Ordo Hereticus podejrzewają, że Rycerze Chaosu klasy Nienawistni (ang.'' Chaos Knight Abhorrent''), najbardziej splugawione i skorumpowane maszyny w służbie Upadłych Domów, są efektem wykorzystania przez Mroczne Mechanicum STC i splugawienia tych konstruktów za pomocą ich mrocznego rzemiosła. Zdradzieckie Legiony Tytanów Klęknij przed nim, ulubieńcem Chaosu! Drżę z każdym jego krokiem i i składam modły za jego rzeź! - Mroczny Magos Ulth'ahx W Imperium, Tytany są słusznie uważane za inkarnacje Boga Maszyny i awatary zniszczenia. Każda z tych olbrzymich maszyn kroczących jest w stanie przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść Omnizjasza. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty, Tytany odegrały wielką rolę w podboju galaktyki, i jak się okazało również, dumni Princepsi byli skłóceni ze sobą i pokrótce wraz z wybuchem Herezji Horusa niemal połowa z tych boskich maszyn odwróciła się od Światła Imperatora i wsparła Mistrza Wojny. Zdradzieckie Legiony Tytanów są prawdopodobnie najgroźniejszą częścią Mrocznego Mechanicum. W składzie każdego z Legionów znajdują się boskie maszyny różnych klas, które dzięki mocom Chaosu są znacznie bardziej bestialskie. Istnieje również kilka podklas Tytanów, które wywodzą się bezpośrednio od imperialnych odpowiedników - to maszyny opętane przez Demona (przykładem być może Tytan klasy Banelord - dedykowany Khornowi Warlord). Niewiele wiadomo o Demonicznych Tytanach. Demonolodzy z Ordo Malleus są pewni tylko jednego - owe maszyny nie są już pod kontrolą Princepsów i Moderati, lecz potężnych Demonów przyzwanych z Morza Dusz (ang. Sea of Souls). Pomimo iż są pokryte metalem, to nie wymagają żadnego paliwa czy amunicji - wystarczą rytuały sługów Mrocznego Mechanicum, by te straszliwe bestie rozpoczęły rujnowanie Imperium. Źródła *''Codex Heretic Astartes: Chaos Space Marines 8. ed. str. 60, 77'' *''Codex Chaos Knights 8. ed. str. 6, 9-10, 12, 39'' *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' str. 64-65, 188 *''The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination str. 154-159 *''8th Edition Rulebook str. 152, 164-165 *''Imperial Armour volume Thriteen - War Machines of the Lost and the Damned str. 16, 111-136, 138'' *''Codex Heretic Astartes 8. ed. str. 5'' *''Of Honour and Iron aut. Ian Martin, Chapter 12'' *Warhammer Community - Thomas Fordal's Dark Mechanicum and Renegade Knights *Warhammer Community - The Heretek Rise in Warhammer 40,000: Mechanicus *Warhammer Community - Grim Dark Comers: Forging Daemon Engines Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Mroczne Mechanicum Kategoria:Demony